Walking Dead Ships
by MrsDixon07
Summary: A series of one-shots for The Walking Dead. Just leave a pairing in the reviews, and i'll write it! **I own nothing related to The Walking Dead, Sadly :( ** I only own my imagination ;) Warning: SMUT.
1. Officer Friendly

_****First pair is Lori Grimes & Rick Grimes. Takes place during the episode Tell it to the Frogs. Please Review! Tell me what pair you want next! Who do you ship?****_

* * *

**Officer**** Friendly.**

"I found you didn't I?" He says to our sweet boy.

"I love you, dad." Carl says through a yawn.

"I love you, Carl." Rick leans down and places a soft kiss on to Carl's head. Rick then joins me on the other side of the tent, leans over me and says.

"I found you both" I smile and simply say.

"Yeah, you did."

"I knew I would." I chuckle.

"You're getting cocky now, just a little bit." He smiles back to me.

"No really, I knew I would, I knew you were alive." I look at him questioningly. "Walking into our home, finding an empty house, both of you…gone."

"I'm so, so sorry" I say and I place a hand on his cheek.

"I _knew_ you were alive."

"H-how?"

"The photos were gone, all our albums, gone." I chuckle and reach behind me and grab our family album. He chuckles. "I told you so"

"Now you're getting cocky, huh? A lot." He chuckles and we look through the album together, looking at Carl's birthday, and then he pulls out a family photo and places it in the book.

"It belongs here." He says smiling, I feel tears pricking at my eyes.

"Baby, I really thought I would never see you again. I'm so sorry… For everything. I feel like… When you were in the hospital, I just… I wanted to take it all back… The anger and the bad times. But the mistakes…" He cuts me off with a sweet and tender kiss.

"Maybe we got a second chance. Not many people get that." We kiss for a few moments until I catch his gaze on the chain around my neck, the one that I had put his wedding ring on.

"I'd wondered where that went." He says smiling.

"Do you want it back?" His eyes soften.

"Of course." I spin the chain around and fiddle with the clasp, and then I pull of the ring and slip it onto his ring finger. It feels like the beginning again, and I can feel all of the love I have for him just bubble up inside of me. I love him so much, words can't even express my love for him. I feel so shitty, why did I sleep with Shane, of all people. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that. All that matters right now though, is that our family is back together and I need to cherish that, while it lasts.

Rick leans over me and he kisses me passionately, things start to heat up and I want him, I want him right now, right here. I turn around and turn off the lantern. Rick looks up at Carl, who is now facing the opposite direction, sound asleep.

"He won't wake up." I say, running my fingers through his hair. He looks down at me, with pure love in his eyes. He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips, he flings his right leg over my hips and he's now on top of me. His lips now hard against mine, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me, pushing his lips harder against mine. I feel his tongue run against my bottom lip, I open my mouth, granting him access. Our tongues dancing around together, his fighting for dominance and mine, accepting and submitting to his control. His hands ran up the sides of my body to my long black hair, he kissed down my neck and my breathing sped up. He looks down at me and the love in his eyes, turn into lust. I bite my lip in anticipation. He smiles and kisses me, hard. I moan into his mouth, he runs his hands down my body and caresses my hips, just underneath my shirt. I run my hands down his muscular back. He lets more of his weight fall on me and I can feel him through his pants. I moan at the feeling of him pressed against my core. I move my hands further down to his ass and push him harder down against me. He groans and thrusts his hips against me. His fingers sneak underneath the hem of my shirt and then he grasps the hem and pulls it over my head, he kisses down my neck and then pulls back and looks down at me, he admires me and I blush, even though he's seen me naked many times before, it feels like our first time. He smiles and then kisses my shoulder, and then he trails kisses down the valley between my breasts, I moan a little too loudly, and I clasp my hand over my mouth. He chuckles and then he kisses my nipple, and I gasp when he sucks on it, hardening under the manipulation of his mouth. His tongue swirls around the pink peak and he bites down on it. I buck against him and his other hand kneads and pulls at the other breast, and then he switches, providing equal attention to both. I can't keep quiet much longer so I pull him up to my lips again and his tongue invades my mouth, he tastes of peppermint and Rick, the Rick I've gone without for so long. Shane can't even come close to Rick. His right hand trails down my abdomen, between my breasts and it sits on top of my panties, cupping my sex. I moan into his mouth and buck my hips up into his hand, begging for friction. He smiles against my lips and he moves his hand back and forth against my heat. He then moves my panties aside and he slips a finger inside of me, I moan and it would've been loud if it weren't for his mouth muffling the sound. He withdraws his finger and he pulls down my panties completely. I kick them off and his hand moves back between my legs. His palm resting on my clit and his middle finger prodding at my entrance. He moves his palm against my clit and his finger eases in and out of me. He groans when he feels how ready I am for him and he kisses down my neck and then sucks on my nipples again. I moan loudly and he looks up at me.

"Shit" I whisper. He chuckles and glances over at Carl, who is still sound asleep. He smiles and continues his previous ministrations. I bite my tongue to prevent myself from making a sound, even though it feels _so_ good. He removes his fingers and then he releases my nipple with a pop. He brings his fingers up to his lips and he sucks on them, I feel myself get wetter. I reach my hand down between us and cup him through his boxer shorts. I move my hand back and forth against him and he growls low in his throat. I smile and then he places his hand on top of mine, stopping me.

"Baby, if you keep doing that, I won't last very long. It's been a long time." I chuckle and pull down his boxers as far as my arms can go, and then he takes them off the rest of the way. His erection springs free and it hits my clit, I moan and buck my hips up into him. He rubs his cock up and down my slit until I'm panting and begging for more. He kisses me, and as his tongue slides into my mouth, he enters me, slowly and intimately. I moan from the feeling and I wrap my legs around his hips, pulling him as close to me as possible. We stay there still and connected for a few moments, just to enjoy the closeness. Then he starts to move, slowly at first and then he speeds up. I moan and he kisses down my neck, nibbling slightly, his breathing fast and shallow against my neck.

"Rick, oh god, yes, don't stop. Fuck _Rick_" I chant breathily, as quietly as possible.

"Oh God, Lori. I love you so much." He says, his voice muffled in my neck.

"I love you, Rick." I say and I pull his lips back to mine. He thrusts faster, moving inside of me, it was a feeling I hadn't felt in so long. Shane and I just had sex, just animal sex. This was love, this was making love, not fucking.

"Oh fuck, harder Rick, harder." I say against his lips. He obliges and he slams into me, our skin slapping against each other and the sound of him moving in and out of me. He kisses down my neck and grunts, and I know he's close, and so was I. He moves his hand down my body and his middle finger finds my swollen bundle of nerves, he moves it around in a circular motion and I cry out. Not even caring anymore. He slams harder into me.

"Come on baby, come on, let go." He says against my neck and he moves down and bites down on my nipple. That's my undoing. I start to scream in ecstasy, but his mouth crashes down on me to shut me up. I cry out in his mouth and he slams into me one more time, and he moves from my lips down to my neck, he bites down on me and grunts as he releases inside of me. He continues to thrust as he comes inside of me, and his thrusts slow down until they stop completely. We lie there connected, and he kisses me softly on the lips. I kiss him back tenderly. He goes to pull out of me but I hold him against me with my legs.

"Let's just stay here, just for a little longer, I wanna feel you for as long as I can." He kisses me passionately, our tongues dancing around together and our mouths moving in sync.

Eventually he pulls out of me and slips on his boxer shorts. I slip my panties back on and my shirt and then he lies down beside me again. He pulls me against him and wraps his arm around me, he was the big spoon and I was the little spoon. I've missed this, I've missed this kind of connection.

"I love you so much, Lori Grimes." He whispers, his lips brushing against my ear, he sends shivers down my body.

"I love you, Rick Grimes." I say as I snuggle closer to him, so there's not even air between us. He is so perfect, so unbelievably perfect. _He's my, Officer Friendly._


	2. Killing Time

****_So I was asked to pair Beth and Carl, here you go! I made Beth and Carl legal age though. I'm not going to contribute to child pornography. This story takes place during the time when the kids are separated from the rest of the group at the prison because of the flu that was going around. Enjoy! Review please! Tell me, Who do you ship?**_**

* * *

**Killing Time.**

"Shh, Judy. Shhh, you'll wake the others. Shhh lil' one." I said to Judith, as I bounced her up and down in my arms, to stop her from crying.

Carl opened the door to the room and walked over to me. He put his arms out for Judith and I handed her over to him. He rocked her for a while and she still wouldn't stop crying. I took her back from him and he walked around the room, filled with sleeping kids. His hand resting on his gun, ready to draw at any time. I smile and continued rocking Judith. I sung to her quietly, and eventually she drifted off to sleep in my arms. I smiled and put her down in her crib, that we had moved to the room all the kids were being held in. Although, I was eighteen, I wasn't no kid. Same with Carl, he was eighteen. I stayed for Judith, and Carl just protected us. He'd really grown into one bad ass, although I'd never say it out loud he sure was pretty darn attractive. I opened the door to the separate room I slept in, although I didn't really sleep much, Judy loved waking me up. I sat down on the floor, that I had padded with blankets and pillows. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and winced when I caught a knot. I slipped the elastic off of my wrist and tied my hair up into a pony tail, once it was relatively combed out. There was a knock at my door and I looked up to the door.

"Beth, it's Carl."

"Come in" The door opened slowly and Carl's head peaked through. I smiled and nodded for him to come in. He closed the door behind him and sat down beside me. I looked over at him, he smelled of grass and soap. He'd obviously taken a shower recently but got messed up when he went outside with, Daddy.

"Look Beth, I'm sorry about Glenn and Maggie. I know it sucks being separated from them bu-" I held my hand up.

"Carl it's okay, I'm fine. We don't get to be upset anymore." He looked down at his hands and fiddled with his thumbs.

"You say that a lot, huh?" I nodded. "How do you stay so strong? Maggie's older than you and you're handling this better."

"I'm not strong, I'm just accepting. We all need to accept what the world is now."

"Yeah, I wish Lizzie could see that. She's going to get killed at this rate, Mikah is pretty good though."

"Just give her time. You saw how I was, back at the farm. I was weak, and naïve. She just needs time."

"I guess." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Thanks for being concerned about me though."

"It's nothing." He put his hand on my thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze. It was wrong but that squeeze wasn't just comfort to me, it sent something straight to my core. I looked up and noticed he was looking down at me. I swallowed hard and bit my lip. He leaned down and kisses me on the lips, my breath caught in my throat and he pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" I shook my head and pulled him down into a kiss. He kissed me back and pretty soon things started to heat up. He pulled me onto his lap so I straddling his hips and I moaned in his mouth when I felt him pressing against my core. I rocked my hips against him and fisted my hand in his shaggy brown hair. He groaned and put his hands on my hips, pushing me down against his cock. I threw my head back and rocked my hips harder, he kissed down my neck and my fingers worked the buttons to his shirt. I pushed the flannel shirt off his shoulders and he took his arms out and let it fall to the floor. His hands went to the buttons on my shirt and he unbuttoned each button, his fingers grazing my skin underneath, goose bumps rose on my skin, as he pushed my shirt down my shoulders. I let it fall off of my arms and he kissed down to my breasts, kissing and licking just above the cups to my white bra. I moaned at the feeling and his hands went to the clasp of my bra, he struggled with it at first until it snapped open. I shrugged out of it and his mouth immediately attacked my nipples, I bit my lip from the pleasure and rocked against him harder. He rolled us over so he was on top of me, he leaned back on his knees and he pulled down my jeans, I kicked them off. He leaned back over me and kissed me as he thrust his hips against mine, he leaned back again and he took off his jeans and his boxers, then he continued kissing me. I reached my hand down and began to stroke him up and down, he grunted and his hand trailed down my body to my blue underwear. He slipped his hand in them and began running his hand up and down my wet slit. His finger slammed inside of me and I cried out into his mouth. His thumb twirled around my clit and my hips were now moving at their own accord, bucking against his hand. He smiled and removed his finger and he pulled my underwear down my long legs. He broke from the kiss and then kissed down my stomach, between my breasts until he got all the way down to my lower abdomen. He then crawled back and kissed from my ankles all the way up to my inner thighs. Then I felt his breath against my pussy, I moaned and fisted the blankets on the ground in my hands. His tongue flicked at my swollen bud until I was biting back screams, I was so close. He sucked on my bud and he thrust his fingers into my tight opening.

"Ah!" I screamed out, I covered my mouth, trying to keep quiet. Then when he bit down on my clit, I bit down on my tongue, bucked my hips up and came harder than I'd ever came before. He continued to suck on my clit while I rode out my orgasm and I clenched my eyes shut, and then he thrust into me. I cried out from shock and he leaned down and kissed me. Thrusting hard into me. He bit down on my bottom lip and he grunted against my mouth. I moaned and moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him to me. He kissed down my neck as he thrust into me.

"Oh my, Carl. Yes oh yes, oh God." I said breathily.

He grunted into my neck. Saying my name against my skin. He kissed down to my breasts and he sucked on my nipples. I moaned and dragged my nails down his back.

"Harder, please, harder." He obliged and he slammed into me so hard, I could've sworn he'd leave a bruise on me. He kisses back up to my lips and his hand trailed down our bodies and he pinched my clit, I let out a high pitch scream in his mouth as I unravelled around him, my walls clenching his cock that was still thrusting in and out of me. He thrust a few more times until he came inside of me, he grunted and bit down on my breast. I groaned and he kissed back up to my lips, his thrusts slowing. He brought his hand back up to my face and he kissed me passionately.

Carl pulled out of me and I winced at the sting. He pulled his pants and boxers back on and he slipped his shirt back on. I put on my clothes again, my nipples still hard and poking through my shirt. He looked down at them and he pulled me into a kiss and he pinched my nipples between his fingers. I yelped and I started getting wet all over again. He bit my bottom lip and I heard Judith cry. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.

"I'll get her." I smiled. He got up and went to my door. "Be ready for round two when I get back" he said in a low rough voice and he grabbed himself through his pants. I moaned in anticipation and he exited the room. I started unbuttoning my shirt again.

"What a great way to kill time" I said as I trailed my own hand down to my heat and started on myself, waiting for Carl to get back. _There's nothing wrong with Killing Time, right?_


	3. Comfort

_Holy Shit! Thanks for the great reviews you guys'! I'll keep writing! It feels so good to know you guys' like it! This is my first FanFic though, so bear with me!_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

_****I was asked to ship Carol & Daryl, I personally ship Bethyl 3 but i still LOVE Daryl & Carol sooo, here you go! This one takes place during the episode Cherokee Rose. Enjoy! Review! Tell me, Who do you ship?****_

* * *

**Comfort.**

Daryl placed a beer bottle with a flower inside of it, on the table in front of me. I looked up at him confused.

"A flower?" I asked him confused.

"It's a uh, Cherokee Rose" I looked at him questioningly "The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother. But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl." Tears pricked at my eyes and I smiled through my tears. He cracked a small half smile and looked down at the floor. I got up and threw my arms around him, he tensed up but I didn't let go. I cried into his shirt. He eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. He felt so strong and hard against my soft and fragile body. I pulled away and looked up at him and smiled as I walked away. I sat back down on the bed and he leaned against the door frame. I backed up against the wall behind me and turned my head too look out the window, I started to cry again, thinking of my sweet little Sophia. Daryl closed the door and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Do you want to, uhm, talk-"he cleared his throat "about anything?" he said awkwardly, he was clearly not used to being sympathetic, or showing that side of him. I looked at him and wiped the tears away.

"I don't know where to start-"

"Start from the beginnin', I'm here fer ya Carol."

"I don't know-" I sniffled "Before all this happened, I wasn't un-happy but I wasn't happy either. I was attached to Ed and I really though he cared about Sophia and I. No matter how many times he hit meh or abused meh, I still loved the man. I was a fool."

"You weren't no fool."

I scoffed. "Yes, yes I was, Daryl. I see that now, he was the only man I'd ever been with. We met when I was twenty-four. He was such a sweet man, until I moved in with him. I was so in love with him though, I couldn't leave."

"Carol, you weren't in love with Ed you were in love with love. Like my Mah."

"I guess, wait, what about your Mom?" Daryl tensed up.

"This is about you, not me. Keep talkin' woman." I smiled slightly.

"Then when the walkers started comin' I stayed closer to him, he protected me and Sophia. Until he got killed, and when he was killed, I realised how stupid I was. I only had Sophia and I vowed to protect her, I would never let anything happen to her. But-"I started getting choked up again.

"Carol, we'll find her. I know we will. Jus' look at the rose, it bloomed fer her."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just wish she hadn't gone in the first place. She had a crush on Carl." I chuckled "Such a cutie."

"Carl? Isn't he like two years younga?"

"Yes, but Sophia and him were very close friends. Sophia had a big heart and crushed on him bigtime, she also had a crush on you. You were her "protector" and you are. That's what I love about you." He blushed.

"This ain't about me. Keep goin."

"Well, aside from Sophia. I just hate that, I wasted my life with Ed. I've never been with anyone else but him, and I hate that I wasted my life on him."

"It's not the end of the wor-" he stopped himself "Well, not yet anyways. We're still here. Our whole group is, and some other survivors. Don't lose hope now."

"Look at you, Mr. Positivity." He scoffed

"That ain't me."

"Daryl, I know you don't see it but you are an incredible man. You are nothing like your brother. Believe me. You have a heart of gold. I can see it in your eyes."

"Mhm, thanks Carol. Still not 'bout me though."

"I know, I know. I just don't think you can understand the way I feel about the Ed thing."

"What you mean?"

"Well I've only been with Ed, you've surely been with more than one person."

"Oh you mean, oh." He said awkwardly as his voice trailed off. "So yer saying you've only fucked one guy?" I snorted from his forwardness.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

"So when you said before, you mean you don't want t'die only ever been with one dude."

"Yeah."

"There's plenty of guys that you can fuck, Carol. Shane gets around, go fuck him."

"Daryl! I'm not going to screw around with that slime."

"True. Well you're beautiful, so you can get with anyone you want." I blushed.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly. Then I got an idea, not that it hadn't crossed my mind before. What if I just, with Daryl. Then I thought, there is no way he'd be interested in me. I mean, he's perfect. "I want to be with someone who cares about me, for comfort, you know?"

"We all care about chya" I moved closer to him and hugged him again, he tensed up.

"You're the only one I actually trust here Daryl, thank you for being here for me." He hugged me back.

"Yer welcome." I backed up again and lied down, I yawned. Daryl went to get up.

"No please, will you just stay here. Until I fall asleep, I just want to be close to someone." He nodded and lied down beside me. He put his arm around my waist and awkwardly spooned me. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, and then I felt it. I felt him. I could feel his erection against my ass. Maybe he wanted exactly what I wanted… I started getting wet, and I shifted uncomfortably, unintentionally grinding my ass against his cock. He groaned.

"You aight? You're fidgety."

"I'm good. Sorry." I wasn't good, I needed to release the tension that was building between my legs. I trailed my hand discreetly between my legs and slipped it underneath my pants and panties. I rubbed my clit with my middle finger and got more worked up, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. I got an outrageous idea, but I was willing to try anything. I brought my hand back up and placed it over top of Daryl's. He didn't realise what I was doing at first. Then I trailed his hand down my body, and put it under my pants. His breath caught in his throat when he felt my wet slit.

"Fuck, Carol. What are ya doin'?" he said, his voice now very rough. I didn't say a word, I just moved his hand against me and I moaned. Then I moved my hand away, and his hand didn't move. I groaned, disappointed. Until, his hand started to move against me. I moaned and bit my lip. I grinded my ass against his cock, that was straining against his jeans. He slipped his middle finger inside of me and pressed his palm down on my clit. I squeaked and threw my head back against his chest. He was way better than Ed. Way, _way_ better, Ed was a selfish lover.

Daryl pumped his fingers in and out of me faster and they made a "come here" motion at the same time, pressing that special button that I didn't even know existed and his palm rubbed harder against my clit, then when his other hand reached around me and pinched my nipple through my shirt. I came with a scream. I'd never had an orgasm from the hand of someone else before, only my vibrator and my own hand. The orgasm Daryl gave me though, didn't even compare to those. I trembled as his hand continued to work at me down there as I rode out my orgasm. Then he pulled his hand away and rolled over so his back was against me. I smirked. I knew how to take care of a man. I rolled over and flung my arm over him, I moved my hand down to the bulge in his pants and I squeezed it. He drew in a sharp breath. I rubbed my hand up and down until his hand stopped me and he rolled over on his back.

"This is about you, remember?" He said as he pulled me down into a kiss. I moaned when his hands crept under my shirt, caressing my hips. He pulled my shirt over my head and then his mouth attacked my bare breasts. He sucked and licked and bit my nipples, making my head spin and my pussy throb for him. He flipped us over so he was on top of me, he thrust his erection against my core and then he kissed down my stomach, his tongue dipped into my navel and he bit and sucked the skin just above my jeans. Then his hands went to my button and zipper and he undid my pants, he pulled them slowly and teasingly down my legs. Then he kissed and licked up my legs, his mouth leaving a hot trail. He kissed on top of my underwear and I nearly convulsed.

"Please, Daryl" I whimpered and he pulled my panties down my long legs. Then he attacked my pussy. He sucked and nibbled on my swollen clit, still slightly sensitive from my last orgasm. His fingers teased my entrance, I bucked my hips up, literally humping his face. He licked and sucked and nibbled until I came for the second time, then he kissed back up my body and kissed me again, his tongue thrusting into my waiting mouth. I could taste myself and it oddly made me start to flow new juices. I moaned and pulled him closer to me. I was still ready for more. He sensed that and his hand trailed down to my breasts, he pinched and rolled my very erect nipples and I bucked my hips against him, my bare pussy grinding against his hard cock still confined by his pants. I went to remove his shirt and he pulled away. I looked at him questioningly.

"Not mah shirt."

"What's wrong? Why?"

"I just don't take off my shirt."

"Daryl" I said with a comforting and sweet voice as I placed a soothing hand on his cheek. He sighed and took off his shirt.

"Just don't say anything." He leaned back over me and started kissing me. I didn't know what he meant, until I ran my hands down his back. Feeling the rough and uneven skin. My heart melted and all I did was pull him closer to me, we were chest-to-chest. I felt his heart beat against my chest and I smiled against his lips. I moved my hands to his button and zipper and pushed his pants down, as far as my arms could go and then I pushed them off the rest of the way with my feet. I realised he was going commando when I felt his hard cock hit my bare pussy. I cried out and I got so wet I could feel myself drip down my thighs. He entered me slowly and I moaned at the connection. He moved slowly, in and out of me. He kissed me passionately as we fucked. No, we weren't fucking, it was making love. I could feel the love he had for me. His hand trailed between our bodies and worked my swollen bundle of nerves, and his thrusts sped up, pounding in and out of me. Then I came with a scream, and he kissed me swallowing my cries of pleasure. He came with a groan and he pulled out of me, and immediately put his clothes back on. I tried to catch my breath as I came down from my high.

Once I was calmed down and fully satisfied, BEYOND satisfied, I slipped my clothes back on. I lied back down on the bed, now exhausted. Daryl sat down at the end of the bed. Then there was a knock at the door, and Rick came in.

"Daryl, we got walkers. We need your help." Rick said re-loading his gun. Daryl got up and grabbed his cross-bow. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the comfort Daryl, I really needed it." He nodded and left with Rick. I lied down on the bed and sighed. _Hmm, Comfort. I think that's my new favourite word. _

_Ahh, comfort._


	4. A Helping Hand

_****I was asked to ship Maggie & Beth. I'm not into incest but I did it anyways! I made it so it wasn't a relationship type of thing. Read it and Review, please! Enjoy! Tell me, who do you ship?****_

**A ****Helping Hand.**

I tossed and turned in bed, trying to get to sleep. I was so uncomfortable, and I couldn't figure out why. I groaned and sat up in bed, and rubbed my eyes. _Maybe Maggie can help_. I got up out of bed and walked through the curtain that separated my cell from the hall. I walked down the cell block until I got to Maggie's cell. She was on her bed reading, Glenn was on guard duty. I knocked on the wall and she looked up from her book.

"Oh hey Bethy, come on in." I walked in and sat down on her bed. She put down her book. "What's up? Why aren't you sleepin'?"

"I can't sleep, for some weird reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm really uncomfortable, even out of bed."

"In what way?" she asked me concerned "Are you sick?" she asked me, putting the back of her hand against my forehead.

"No, I don't think so."

"Than what is it?" she said moving her hand away.

""It's my, down there, it feels weird."

"What kind of weird?"

"Like, tingly or stiff or I don't know, it's just uncomfortable." She chuckled.

"I know the problem."

"Well what is it? How do I fix it?"

"Bethy, you're just horny." I gasped

"What do you mean?"

"You need to relieve the tension, it happens to the best of us. When I don't have Glenn to help, I usually just do it myself."

"How?"

"You mean you've never masturbated?" she asked me shocked

"N-no." I blushed.

"Oh my. Well you should, it really helps with stress n such."

"How do I do _that_?" He eyes widened.

"You just, I don't know, touch yourself, until it feels good. Then keep doing what you're doing." I looked at her confused. I had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed. "Go close the curtain." I got up and closed it. "I'll show you. Come here." She sat back against the wall and spread her legs a bit, I sat between them so my back was right up against her chest. "I'm going to show you from your perspective. Make sure you watch what I'm doing." I nodded and she took her hands and massaged my breasts through my grey T-shirt. My nipples started to poke against the shirt and then she pinched and rolled my nipples through my shirt. I moaned and the tension between my legs got worse.

"Maggie, it's getting worse, not better." She laughed

"Just wait." She said and she trailed her hand down my body. She slipped her hand into my shorts and rubbed her hand up and down my heat over top of my underwear. I bit my lip and moved my hips with her hand. Then she slid her hand underneath my under wear and her middle finger made light and slow circles on a very sensitive spot. I squeaked and she laughed. I threw my head back against her and she pushed my head forward. "Watch" she said and I looked down at her hand. I pulled my shorts and underwear down so I could see what she was doing and she was rubbing the very top of my slit "This is your clit, it is the best part of the female body. Strictly for pleasure, no other purpose". I moaned as she picked up the pace. Then she stopped completely and ran her finger up and down my entire slit, I whimpered and mouthed "_oh my God"_. Then she slipped her middle finger inside of me and my mouth formed a perfect 'O'. She pumped her finger in and out and her palm pushed on my clit. She added another finger and pumped her middle and pointer finger in and out of my opening, I felt myself stretching under the influence of her fingers. She made a 'come her' motion inside of me and pushed on an extra sensitive spot. I yelped. "This is your G-spot, it's hard to reach at this angle but it's doable" she said as she pumped her fingers in and out of me faster. She moved her palm against my clit harder and faster, and I felt something building, it was a good and bad feeling. So good that I didn't want her to stop but it was also bad because I thought I was going to explode. She moved faster and faster and then she stopped completely. I whimpered. "If you leave yourself hanging a few times, your orgasm will be bigger." She said and she started slowly and lightly all over again. Her other hand slipped underneath my shirt and she tweaked my left nipple, pinching and rolling. I moaned as I bucked my hips against her hand. She moved her hand faster and harder until I was on the edge and then she stopped again. I groaned, frustrated. She did that three more times until finally. Maggie's hand moved fast and hard against me until my entire body tensed up and I convulsed, the most amazing and indescribably feeling filling my body. I moaned out loud, very loud and Maggie continued moving her hand against me, as I rode out my orgasm. Then I collapsed and she removed her hand. Her fingers sliding out of me. Her finger touched my clit on the way out of my shorts and I winced. "Your clitoris will be very sensitive right after an orgasm. Painfully sensitive." She wiped her hand off on a towel and then I moved away from her. I pulled my shorts and panties back up.

"Do you feel better?"

"Y-yes" I said still catching my breath "I'm not uncomfortable, I'm actually very relaxed and comfortable."

"See? Just do what I did. You'll feel better. Whenever you feel that, just do what I did. If you ever need help again, you know where to find me." She said reaching under her bed. She pulled out a plastic box and opened it. She pulled out a purple bullet shaped item. I looked at it weird. "This is sparky. My vibrator. You really think I wouldn't get horny after that?" I laughed. She turned it on and put it in her pants and immediately moaned. "Unless you want to watch, I suggest you leave." I bit my lip. I felt myself get turned on again. I pinched my own nipples.

"I'm gonna stay." I said as I trailed my hand down my body into my pants. She reached over and massaged my right breast and I massaged hers. _Everyone needs a little Helping Hand every once and awhile._


	5. Sorry!

Sorry this isn't a real update! I've just been so busy with work, i promise I'll have the others up ASAP! Before this coming Friday.

Thanks for your co-operation! :)

-K


	6. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_****So this is the longest one yet. I figured I owed you guys', since it took my so long! Work is driving me crazy. Soooo, I was asked to ship Beth Greene & Rick Grimes, well here it is! This one takes place during the episode "Hounded". Tell me, who do you ship?****_

* * *

**Actions speak louder than words.**

She walked down the hall. Slowly, no destination in mind. She ran her fingers along the bars to the cells in the cell block. She wandered aimlessly, quietly humming to herself. Her beautiful voice, trapped behind her lips. Then she heard a quiet sound in the distance, she looked up from the ground, intrigued. She thought to herself "What was that?" She walked quicker and put her ear up against a concrete door, she heard a whimper and a quiet cry. She opened the door and peeked around the corner at the top of the concrete steps. Then she saw him. He was on the floor, his head in his hands, and his shoulders were moving rapidly up and down from his sobbing. She could recognize the shaggy brown hair on his head. She gasped.

"Rick?" she asked too quietly for him to hear. She slowly walked down the stairs and knelt down in front of him. He hadn't noticed her yet. "Rick?" she asked louder as she put her hand on his shoulder. His head shot up and he went for his gun. "Shh, shh. Rick it's just me. What's wrong?" he looked up at her, his tears still blurring his vision. He recognized the voice but, he had just heard his dead wife's voice so he could be imagining this one too. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, and squinted, blinking hard to let the few tears left in his eyes to fall down his face. He looked up at her.

"B-Beth?" He asked confused, not too sure if she was actually there. She smiled slightly.

"Yes it's me, Rick. What's wrong?" she looked around the room wearily and saw a black phone on the ground across the room. She cocked her eyebrow in confusion. "Why is there a phone on the ground?" she said looking in the phone's direction.

"What are you doing down here? Why aren't you with Judy?"

"Carl is with her. I wanted to go for a walk around the prison, you cleared it out pretty damn well. I didn't run into any walkers. What's wrong, Rick? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine, Beth. Don't worry about me. You should get back to the group." She moved closer to him, and wiped a tear off of his cheek with her right thumb.

"Rick, talk to me. You aren't fine. What's wrong?"

"I just miss her." He said, his voice catching in his throat. She sighed and crossed her legs as she sat down on the floor.

"I know you do. I miss my Momma so much, I guess we just have to get used to losing people now."

"Yeah I guess. It's just hard. I need to be there for Carl and Judy. God knows if Judy's even mah kid. I don't care though, not anymore. Lori was mah wife, and I loved her. I love her. I will do anything to protect mah children. But-" He scooted back and sat up against the wall. "I can't protect them. I've gone insane. I've completely lost my mind and it's going to get me killed." Beth chuckled slightly.

"Rick, puh-lease. You can't be killed. You're Rick Grimes! Lori loved you and you love Lori. Carl looks up to you and loves you so much, don't worry. Everyone is bound to fall off the wagon at some point. You have every right to be a little crazy. Hell, I'd be worried if you weren't!" Rick smiled and snorted.

"I'm not just a little crazy, I'm psychotic. I killed like fifty walkers with just a knife, I just got off the phone with my dead wife and now I'm not even sure if you're actually in front of me right now." Beth moved closer to him, and he could smell the soap from the prison showers on her skin and the strawberry shampoo she grabbed while on a run. She placed her hand tentatively on his cheek and looked into his beautiful, hypnotic and alluring blue eyes.

"I'm here, Rick. An allusion can't touch you." She grabbed his hand and put it on her chest, right over her heart. "And you can't touch an allusion." Her heart sped up from the touch of his hand. She tried to steady her breathing, but she had such a big crush on him. He was beautiful and so caring and so… dominant. She thought, feeling her panties dampen. She drew in a sharp breath when he smiled his cute boyish smile.

"Thanks Beth. But I don't know, I've been able to touch Lori's hand before. I could just be a really creative psychopath." He said chuckling nervously. Beth smiled and then her smile dropped when he took his hand away from her chest, she moved her hand away.

"Rick, I'm here, I seriously am. How can I make you believe?" he shrugged.

"I don't know." He said hanging his head. Beth got a risky idea but she was going for it. She put her small, delicate hand under his chin and lifted his head up until he was looking into her eyes. He looked at her confused. She leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. Then she pulled away.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked biting her lip nervously. He looked at her confused, she was so beautiful. He had wanted to just grab her and kiss her so many times but, she was so young. He was old enough to be her father, well Hershel was old enough to be _his_ father so I guess that doesn't really matter. He touched his lips and then looked at hers, he was trying to figure out if he dreamed what had just happened. Did she really kiss him? Did he really feel her soft lips brush against his? The kiss was so gentle, it was so hard to figure out if it was real. He just shook his head absent mindedly. Beth thought he was answering her question, so she tried again. Throwing Rick off guard, as her lips slammed against his. This kiss was definitely harder. Very out of character, this wasn't like Beth. She didn't make-out, she didn't have sex and she certainly didn't hit on older guys. The furthest she'd went was opened mouth kisses with, Jimmy. She really did miss Jimmy, he was the sweetest guy and the way he said her name, gave her butterflies.

But Rick, the way his stubble felt on her upper lip, and the way his dry yet soft lips moved against hers, gave her a feeling she'd never felt before. She broke away from the kiss before it got to heated and he looked at her, his eyes lost in hers. The kiss shocked him to his core. He was speechless, what was she doing to him. His heart practically beating out of his chest, his breath shaky and fast. He touched his lips again and Beth blushed.

"How 'bout now?" she asked innocently as she tried to fight the blood that was rushing straight her face. She was like a school girl who had a crush on the popular boy. It was so embarrassing. He didn't say anything he just kissed her again. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips moved against hers. Slowly and intimately. She smiled against his lips as the butterflies that she had missed so dearly, came out of hiding and were set free inside of her. She shifted so she was on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself deeper into the kiss. He moaned against her lips and his tongue darted out, tasting the cherry lip balm she was wearing. Beth gasped, she'd never gone this far. Ricks eyes shot open and he pulled away immediately. Beth looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to scare you, please forgive me." Beth smiled sweetly.

"Rick, I've only ever dreamed of this. You didn't scare me, you just surprised me." She said leaning in and kissing him again, this time her tongue ran along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth willingly. Their tongues moved slowly, dancing around together, connecting them. Their mouths locked together. Rick bit her lip playfully and she moaned as he pulled her onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her long blond locks, inhaling the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. Beth fisted her hands in his brown shaggy hair, it was surprisingly cleaner than she expected. It wasn't greasy, just slightly damp from his sweat. He smelled musky and he smelled like the cologne Carl got him on a run. Beth sighed at the smell and pulled herself until she was right up against his body. He moaned at the feeling of her soft breasts against his hard chest. His hands moved from her hair down to her hips. She had the most incredible feeling throughout her body, she was all giddy and happy. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body, it was indescribable. Her eyes shot open when she felt his slightly hardened length against her core. She pulled back and looked down. She looked back up at Rick, who was now blushing profusely. She giggled and kissed his cheeks.

"Sorry Beth, kinda can't help it." She smiled.

"I may not be very experienced but I did take sex ed. It's fine. It's better than fine." She smiled as she slammed her lips against his again. He laughed against her lips and she smiled against his lips and her hands explored his hard chest. He was so muscular, his chest as hard as rock. Rick moaned at the feeling of her small hands exploring his body. She moved her hands underneath his shirt and explored his chest again, but this time, she could feel every muscle and it was exhilarating. She started pushing his shirt upwards, and he smiled. He pulled away, but never breaking eye contact. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Beth admired his chest. He had hard abs, and pecs. Her hands exploring and feeling him. She kissed him again. Going back into the rhythm they had before. Their mouths moving in-sync. "Mmm…" she hummed against his lips as his hands caressed her hips. She started to get more worked up, and so did he. She could feel his arousal against her own arousal. She pushed down against him, not even knowing what she was doing. She was just looking for any kind of friction, and boy did she find it when he started moving his hips up and down. "Ohhh…" she moaned, tossing her head back and biting her lip. He kissed down her lick as he continued thrusting against her. She had never felt anything more amazing. It couldn't get any better, she was sure of it. He moved his hands up and down her sides, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts. She moaned, she wanted his hands on her. She pulled her shirt over her head, and he looked at her, his eyes asking if she was sure about all of this. She just nodded and kissed him again. His hands glided across her smooth skin, over her stomach, down her legs and then finally, cupping her breasts over top of her purple bra. She moaned and bit his lip in pleasure.

"Ow" he said through a laugh against her lips. She smiled.

"Sorry" they both laughed and then continued kissing. He massaged her breasts, and his thumb ran over her hard nipple that was poking against her lightly-lined bra. He reached behind her back and unclipped her bra and she let it fall off of her shoulders, and she tossed it aside. He moved his hands back to cup her now fully exposed breasts, he pulled back and admired her perfect, perky, B-cup breasts. She blushed, nobody had ever seen this much of her. She went to cover herself but his lips crashed against hers and his thumbs ran along her nipples, causing her to whimper.

He rolled them over until he was on top of her, thrusting his hips against hers. She moaned. His hands still massaging her breasts and she arched her back into his touch. He smiled and kissed down her neck, over her clavicle and on top of each breast. He kissed between her breasts, his tongue darting out occasionally. Then, his tongue was swirling around her nipple. She gasped and arched further off of the floor, if that were even possible. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and his other hand continued to massage and pinch her other nipple. He let go of her nipple with a pop and moved to the other, providing equal attention to each. She ran her hands down his strong, muscular back and down to his hips. She pushed him harder against her and moaned when she felt him. He thrust harder against her, causing her to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. She groaned when he stopped thrusting. He moved from her breasts back to her lips and his hand trailed between the valley of his breasts, down to the top of her jeans. His hand worked the button to her jeans and he pulled back a little to ask her permission with his eyes. She nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. He went back to kissing her as he pushed her pants down her slender legs. She kicked them off the rest of the way and his hand rested on her thigh. He tried teasing her but the sound of her whimpers made him cave, he couldn't handle it anymore. He moved his hand and cupped her through her panties. She gasped and he smiled against her lips. He moved his hand against her until he pushed her panties aside and his hand was sliding up and down her wet slit. She cried out.

"Rick, oh God, Rick." She moaned. His pointer finger teased her entrance, until he slowly pushed a finger in. He eyes shot open, she'd never had anything inside of her before. Not even her own finger. He moved it slowly in and out of her, but that was just a bonus. The thing that really got her going was when his thumb pressed against her clit. She moaned loudly, thankfully Ricks lips muffled the sound. He worked her and worked her with his hand, until he slid his middle finger inside of her as well. She felt herself stretch but it wasn't that painful. Her hands moved down to his jeans, and she fumbled with his button. He smiled and took his hand away from her, and he leaned back and undid his own pants. Kicking them off. She gasped when she saw the large tent his green plaid boxers. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and he chuckled. He went back to kissing her and she pushed his boxers down his legs eagerly, and he kicked them off. He slid her panties down, and she slid her legs out of them. He started thrusting against her again, and on every up stroke his cock would hit her clit. She moaned loudly and pulled his lips harder against hers. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this? We can stop." She shook her head.

"No don't stop, I want this." He kissed her again, and he was about to enter her when a thought came to mind and he pulled away from her again, his arms holding him up above her.

"Wait, have you done this before?" she blushed.

"No." His eyes widened in shock.

"Beth we can't do this. I can't be your first, especially not here. This isn't where or how you should lose your virginity, and you certainly shouldn't with me."

"Rick, you're all I want. You are who I want to lose it to. Only you, please." She said kissing him softly.

"But Beth-"

"No buts. Rick, I could die tomorrow. I don't want to die a virgin and I certainly don't want to die without telling you how I feel about you."

"H-how do you feel about me?"

"Rick, I think I might be-"Her eyes shifted around nervously and he kissed her.

"I know what you're going to say, and I feel the same way." He said kissing her again, she smiled. He positioned himself at her entrance and then pulled away from her lips again. "I'll be gentle, I promise. You have to tell me if I hurt you. I'll stop right away." She nodded and he pushed into her slowly, breaking past her barrier and stretching her. She whimpered from the pain and a tear rolled down her face.

"S-stop, Rick." She said, trying to hold back the tears. It hurt, and it hurt more than she thought it would.

"I'm sorry, Beth. Let's stop, we don't have to do this."

"No, no. Just give me a minute." She said trying to get used to the feeling. "Okay, a little more" he pushed in a little bit more. She told him to stop again. They did that for a while until he was fully inside of her. She nodded and gave him permission to move. He kissed her softly, and he pulled out slowly and then pushed slowly back in to her, the pain was still there but not nearly as bad. He continued moving slowly and the pain was fading away and turning into pleasure. She rocked her hips with him, and he moved faster, until they got to a pace they both enjoyed. He moved faster the more worked up she got.

"God, Rick, harder, please." She moaned, and bit her lip. He gave up on kissing her when she couldn't concentrate, so he was kissing down her neck and sucking on her shoulders and breasts. He moved faster and harder, and he was nearing his release. She was close to, but not as close as he was. So he trailed his hand down between their bodies and he worked her clit gently with his finger tip, and then when she got really close, he pinched her clit, hard. She screamed out and she climaxed around him, coming apart, and shaking all over. Her walls clamped around his throbbing cock and he came inside of her. He thrust a few more times, slowing down until he was finished. She was still going through her orgasm when he finished his, moaning and whimpering. Until finally when his lips crashes against hers she started to come down from her high. He kissed her passionately and looked into her eyes. He truly loved her. Yeah he loved Lori but, not the way he loved Beth. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, but he didn't know how to say it. He pulled out of her and put his clothes back on. She did the same. He looked in her eyes and opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the words. She stopped him with a kiss.

"I know, you don't need to say anything. I know." She said kissing him again. He smiled against her lips and he pulled her onto his lap and into his arms. They sat there in an embrace, enjoying each other. And they both thought the same thing. _Actions will always speak louder than words. Always._


	7. Author's Note!

**Hey guys!**

Okay just a few notes for you :)

1. I have gotten SO many requests for Maggie and Carl, so they are up next. I'm in the process of writing it.

2. I am not comfortable writing smut that includes child pornography, so I can't do Carl and Carol. I'm sorry :/

3. I've never written guy on guy, but I will try. It may suck though. So, bear with me!

4. Smut involving rape/assault/violence etc. I am also not very comfortable writing, so I am sorry but it's unlikely that I will write a story involving that. It's possible, but I wouldn't hold your breath. I'm sorry.

5. I like constructive criticism, so tell me where I can improve!

6. I won't do any repeats, until I have done the new ones :)

7. Here is the order of who I'm shipping next!

Carl/Maggie

Daryl/Beth (My favourite!)

Daryl/Beth/Rick

Daryl/Rick

Sophia/Carl (they will be of legal age)

Maggie/Daryl

Carl/Sophia/Beth (Legal Age)

Thanks so much you guys :) I will upload a new story once a week. I just started school again and I work. So it's so hard to keep up.

-K


End file.
